


Iron

by koalathebear



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for misseri44</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron

"Sara what's wrong?"

"Ask _him!_ " Sara spat out, loathing on her face as she stared at Kellerman.

"OK – what the hell is going on here?" Linc demanded testily as Michael drew Sara towards himself protectively.

"He's one of them," Sara told Michael as she pulled up her sleeve to show him the fierce, angry scar that snaked down her arm.

"To be fair - I didn't do that," Kellerman drawled.

"Shut up!" Michael snapped. "Sara – " his voice was urgent. "He hurt you?"

"Let's just say his interrogation techniques lack a little finesse."

"I resent that. Besides – you _ironed_ me."


End file.
